


Please

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The Family's Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub!Sam, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are playing on the couch when John walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

John Winchester returned to his motel room to find his boys cuddled up on the couch. Neither of them seemed to notice when he came in. John was about to berate them for not being more on guard when he saw them. Dean lay comfortably with his back pressed against the arm rest and Sam laid on top of him with his head on Dean's chest. Sam was completely naked and there was a little plug up his ass. There was a cartoon playing on the TV but neither boy seemed go be paying it any attention. Sam was panting with his eyes squeezed shut as Dean wiggled the plug sticking out of his brother's ass.

Judging by the state of them, they'd been like this for a while. John stood behind the couch and watched quietly as his dick hardened in his jeans.

Dean wrapped his fingers around the plug and slowly pulled it until it was almost out and then slowly pressed it all the way in. Sam squirmed and whined. Dean did it again and Sam whimpered.

"Please, Dean. Please," Sam gasped.

Dean smirked. "Uh uh, Sam. You cum when daddy says so."

"Please, Dean." He whimpered as Dean continued to fuck him with the plug.

The noises Sam was making had John rock solid. He swallowed down a groan at the sight of Sam writhing against the plug.

Dean reached his arm around to grasp Sam's cock. "Look at you. All hard for me like a good little boy."

Sam whimpered at the praise.

"There's a good little slut Sammy. Gonna fuck you so hard. Plug you back up and let you carry my cum in you all night." He gave Sam's dick a few strokes. "Want daddy to fuck you Sammy?"

"Yes. Yes, please, daddy. Please fuck me," Sam said between gasps.

"Good boy." Dean rolled them over so he was on top with Sam on his back. He could see John in the corner of his eye. He'd thought he'd heard him come in. There were no protests from the eldest Winchester so Dean acted like he didn't see him.

Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He gave it a few strokes before turning back to Sam. He grabbed the lube from the table and pulled out Sam's plug. He whined at the empty feeling. "Shh shh little boy. Daddy's got you. Gonna fill you up nice." Dean coated two fingers in lube and eased them inside Sammy's stretched hole.

"Been wearing that plug all day and you're still fucking tight." Dean groaned. 

He worked his fingers gently in and out pressing and stretching his little hole. Dean leaned down and licked around one of Sam's nipples. He bit down until he got a small whine out of Sammy before he released it in favor of the second. He scissored his fingers getting him stretched and ready for Dean's cock. He pulled his fingers out and covered his dick in lube before lining up with Sammy's hole.

"You ready for me, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean. Daddy. Need you."

Dean pressed in slowly and gave Sam a moment to adjust before grabbing him by his hips and pounding into him. Dean groaned and panted as he fucked into Sam.

"So good, Sammy. So fucking tight. So good for Daddy," Dean panted. Sam whined and whimpered beneath him completely lost in sensation. There was a groan to Dean's right and he smirked.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the show," Dean said to Sam. Sam looked up and just barely caught sight of John jerking him cock just a few feet away.

Sam's eyes rolled up and he moaned. "Oh, Daddy."

Dean didn't know whether he meant him or John anymore but he didn't care. The way Sam says "daddy" does delicious filthy things to him.

"You like that Sam? Putting on a show like a little whore?"

"Please, daddy please."

"That's it Sammy. Cum for daddy."

Sam moaned and whined and shivered as cum shot all over his stomach. His hole clenched and brought Dean over the edge as well. He filled Sam's ass with his cum jerking and moaning and they laid together panting slowing coming back to Earth.

Dean sat up and grabbed the plug from the table. He pulled gently out of Sam only to press the plug right back in keeping his cum trapped inside. Dean gave Sam a small kiss and wiped the sweat soaked hair out of his face. He pulled his own t-shirt off and used it to wipe the cum off Sam's chest. He tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up.

"Let's go to bed." Dean carried his exhausted baby brother to their bed. Dean spooned around Sam and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

John was still staring in shock when the boys went to bed. It took him a moment to remember to breathe. He went to the bathroom to wash all the cum off of himself. It took a shower to calm him down but finally he too went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
